The Eternal Crusade
by EpicKlauke5
Summary: Opportunities come once in a lifetime. People must make the choice to be bold and to sieze it, or to let it slip through thier fingers. But is this really an oppotunity for me? Or is it just a huge problem. T for cussing and violence.
1. What we call the beginning

This is the first real story that have written so tell me what you think and if I don't get at least one positive review than I will be sad. And maybe not continue the fic. Therefore, here is The Eternal Crusade.

"_What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."_

_-T.S. Eliot-_

Footsteps echoed down the stone hallway as two men walked down it. The first man was short, nervous looking, and wearing a black suit with a red tie that may have been a little too big for him. The second man was tall and muscular but looked no less nervous than the first. He was also wearing a suit but did not wear a tie over his white undershirt. The dimly lit hallway seemed to cast an eerie light on them, making them appear older than they were. Finally, they stopped at a door at the end of the hall. It was made from oak and had a claw holding a sun carved into its surface. The short man nervously glanced over to the taller one who nodded slowly. He reached up and cautiously knocked on the door. The sound reverberated through the hall and after a moment, there was a response.

"Come in."

The two men quickly hurried inside the dark room, had a brief second to look over the fireplace lit expanse, and then turned their attention to the desk.

"How is the project coming?" the man sitting behind the desk said. He spoke with a tone of professionalism and commanding that you would expect any powerful leader would have. His voice seemed to make the two men even more nervous though they tried not to show it. The shadows cast around the room from the lamps on the walls made it impossible to see the man's face but no one seemed to care.

"Um" The short man gulped "It is advancing quite well but progress is slow sir. We have only been able to change the subjects one way but afterwards they have not been able to change back."

"The other symptoms that we had discussed such as memory loss have now been fixed." The taller man added. "We have also finished developing the formula you have requested but it has not been thoroughly tested."

"Excellent." The man behind the desk said "Tomorrow I want two men to find us a new… volunteer, and I want it used on them immediately. Also, I want you to move on to the second stage of the project."

"But we have not finished it yet!" protested the short one.

"Irrelevant, it can be tested later, for now carry out my orders." He turned his chair so that he was facing the fireplace. "Now leave."

"Yes sir." The two men turned silently and left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Spanish. Oh how I hate that word. I sighed as I trudged through the rainy street of Rustboro city. The cloudy sky and slight drizzle did little to lighten my mood and I couldn't help but relive today's incident…

"Mathew Harke wake up!"

"Ah!" Laughter rippled through the rest of the students as I wiped the drool off my mouth and turned to face the teacher.

"Uh yea sorry senora Barrera." She glared at me with her squinty eyes and growled

"If you aren't going to pay attention in here then you should leave." Man I hated her. She looked like a wartortle without a shell and she taught her class like Hitler and Mussolini's hate baby. Seriously, she was evil, especially if you sucked at Spanish because then she singled you out to look even more idiotic. Sometimes it seemed as if she wanted you to know you were stupid.

"Why don't you translate the sentence on the board for us." Exhibit A

"Umm" I quickly scanned the board and sorted through my head dictionary, determined to prove to her that I was not an idiot and she could not humiliate me

"The store... has a... uh... sale on…uh... gangrene?" Mission failed.

Barrera smirked evilly at me and stalked slowly through the rows of desks towards me. She stopped in front of my seat and laid down a piece of paper before making her way back up to the front of the classroom.

"Now does anyone have any answer that is not so idiotic?" she said but I tuned her out and looked at the paper she gave me:

(Mr. Harke please visit me after class so that we may discuss your grades and the future of your Spanish career.)

Ok so she wanted to fail me. I already knew that I was not going to pass by the end of the year so this didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was how long I lasted without failing. Nearly half the class had already gotten this note and left but I had seemed to last all the way to almost the end of the 3rd trimester of the year. Not that I really cared about Spanish. The only reason that I took Spanish was because you needed two years of a different language to become the champion of Hoenn. The rule seemed pretty stupid to me but when I researched it, they actually had a really good reason for it. You see the champion of a region is not just a figurehead, they also hold quite a large amount of political power. When they set the knowledge requirement for being champion, they did it so that if an illiterate asshole gets lucky and defeats the champion he doesn't get to have any political power and potentially fuck up world relations. If you do defeat the champion and you do not meet minimum knowledge requirement then you get a certificate, a large amount of money, and a pat on the back.

I sighed again and pulled my hood up even higher over my head. After the class, I had run out of the room before she could talk to me and since it is the last hour of the day I was on my way home.

When I arrived at home I threw my wet shoes on the rug and made my way to the bathroom. I dried off my black hair and stared at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes stared back at me from the reflection and I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. I looked emo! My hair was flattened down onto my skull from being wet so that it was just over my eyes and my skin was marble pale from being inside too much. Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed signaling a phone call. I pulled it out of my pocket, opened it up, and hit the button.

"Hello?"

"Hey man its Mike. We are going down to the pier to watch some battles, wanna come?"

"Sure I'll be right there." I snapped the phone shut, grabbed my IPod, and headed out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was strolling down the pier.

"Hay Matt over here" I swiveled my head to see the source of the sound and spotted a group of people waving at me from one of the tables. Quickly, I identified who was in the group. Mike was a short dude with biceps that could rip through steel. He had been my best friend since the third grade and always had my back. One time a guy at school challenged me to a fight and since I'm not one to back down from any kind of brawl I accepted. Anyway, the dickweed actually brought two more friends with him as "insurance" that he would win. While I was getting my ass handed to me, Mike came over and beat the shit out of all three of them, really! He could probably wrestle a rhyhorn and win.

Beside him was Amy, the short energetic one. She was the newest in our little group o friends because she only joined about two months ago. Originally, she was from Sinnoh but her family move here because her father had found a better job. Her biggest attribute was that she could talk about the stupidest things for hours. Of someone started a conversation about how bad the economy is in Jhoto she could steer the conversation into talking about pie.

Finally we get to the ever gorgeous Kasey or as we call her, Kase. She is what you would call a hot blonde stereotype except for the fact that she isn't a moron. Just to let you know, I have known Kasey almost as long as I've known Mike and I have had a crush on her for as long also. She was absolutely stunning, enough said.

"So we were going to go see some battles but Amy here is hungry so instead we are going to head to Panaro Bread instead. Is that okay with you?" Mike said

"Yeah that's fine. I'm sort of hungry too anyway"

"Yea we don't want Matt here to starve do we. That would be awful." Kase added rolling her eyes.

"Hey the substance content in my stomach is important and must be kept at a maximum!" I retorted. It was Mike and Amy's turn to roll their eyes this time as I chuckled at my sorry attempt at a joke.

Kase opened her mouth to say a comeback probably about how retarded my joke was but Amy beat her too it.

"Not that this conversation isn't really cute but I am starving and the longer we waste time around here the hungrier I get." Mike checked his watch.

"She's right guys, we should get moving. Me and Kase are going to start our journey tomorrow and we should definitely be well rested when we do."

"Yes sir!" Kase and I saluted "You are definitely the boss of us and we will do what you say when you say it."

"And don't you forget it!" He snapped.

* * *

"God this is taking forever."

"Shut the hell up he'll be here soon."

"You're sure he comes this way all the time?"

"Of course."

"Alright but I don't want to be in this shithole longer than I have too."

"Jesus, have some faith will you?" The man rubbed his eyes with a gloved hand. He looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. This kind of mission doesn't take this long to pull off but it was hard to find victims that are easy to collect.

"Dammit hurry the hell up." He muttered to himself. His partner turned around from his spot by the corner.

"Sooo when does… oh shhhhhit."

"What?"

"The target's here!"

"Well hurry up and get into position!"

The two men slithered into the shadows of the alleyway and waited for the arrival of their prey.

* * *

I worked my way back through the streets towards my house. The short food stop had taken longer than any of them had intended because of an incident with a midget, a wok, and a pair of pikachu ears. Yeah, don't ask. It was quite dark out and only he fading street lamps lit up the soggy street. I was never nervous around this area. Any person that tried to attack or steal from me was easily scared off from the knife in my pocket. So I strolled along with my hood up and my head down and let my feet find their own way home.

I wasn't paying attention when I walked down an alley that leads straight to my home. I wasn't paying attention when suspicious looking men started walking behind me. I started paying attention when two pairs of gloved hands grabbed onto me. The first pair held tightly onto my arms so I couldn't move them. The second pair gripped onto my mouth to suppress any sounds I was trying to make. I could make out the man holding my mouth closed and could see a bag around his waist. It had a weird metal top that looked like it came off a small safe and when he opened it pressurized air escaped with a hiss. He reached into the bag and pulled out a large syringe filled with a chrome colored liquid.

"Mmmphh!" I started panicking. I kicked my legs and screamed into the guys palm even though it only made the men hold on tighter. This is the worst situation I ever could have been in. The number one rule at being attacked or raped was not to let yourself be injected with anything. The man flicked the end of the needle, pressed it against my neck, and slid it inside my skin.

"_Oh Ffiit!_" My head started pounding as soon as all of the liquid disappeared and my vision got fuzzy around the edges. Soon everything was a blur as I faded in and out of conciseness.

"Don't worry kid, we are not going to kill you." the man chuckled and hauled me into the back of a vehicle. The other one went around the front and I heard the sound of an engine starting. Just before my vision faded to black, I heard the man say…

"It's going to be much _much_ worse."


	2. Most responsive to change

Well here is the next chapter. Lots of stuff goin on in this one

_It is not the strongest of the species that survive, nor the most intelligent, but the one most responsive to change. _

_Charles Darwin_

Thumpthumpthump I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and I blinked a couple time until everything came into focus. "Ahhhh!" I sat up quickly, or at least tried to. There were ropes holding me to the floor of a small room. Instantly, two men wearing Hoenn standard military uniforms aimed two large assault rifles at me. I panicked and thrashed around wildly, easily snapping the ropes. Hundreds of questions flashed through my head. Where am I? Why does the military have me? Where did those guys that attacked me go? How come I could snap those ropes? The men tried to tie me down again with tighter ropes but I punched one of them against the wall that was only a foot away. The other one raised his weapon and I smacked him away with one hand. He landed on the floor at the feet of two more of the soldiers.

"Get the prod quickly!" one of them shouted and I tried to run away but the second I took a step the entire room shook. The soldier came back with a large stick and struck me with it. I felt like my skin was frying of as a hundred volts of electricity flowed through me. I let out an unearthly roar, snatched the stick away, and threw it at the soldier. The other one aimed his gun and fired. Bullets whizzed past and I fell backwards onto the floor, but the floor broke underneath me and I fell through into thin air.

"HOOOOOLLLLYYYYY SHHHHHHHIIITTT!" I screamed as I plummeted straight out of the helicopter towards the earth. It felt like an eternity before I hit the ground but in reality, it was only a few seconds. My entire life did not flash before my eyes before I crashed. In fact, if you could read my mind in those few moments you would not have heard anything too deep. More like a high-pitched scream that you would have heard from a little girl. Yeah id like to see you fall hundreds of feet right after you woke up and not do the exact same thing.

WHAM! I smashed into the ground creating a ten-foot crater around me. I sat up stiffly and groaned.

"What the fuck just happened?" Before I could go too deeply into how I survived a fall from that height, I heard the helicopter land nearby and someone shouting above the sounds of the whirling blades.

"I don't care how it happened, just find him!" Suddenly several flashlight beams shone threw the trees separating me and the helicopter. I felt panic rising inside me again and I clumsily stumbled out of the crater. I barely felt the branches hit me as I crashed through the woods looking for somewhere to hide so that I could sort out what was going on. I ran until I collapsed from exhaustion in front of a small lake. I laid on my face breathing hard as I mentally freaked out. Finally, overcome with fatigue, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ugggh" I cracked one of my eyes open and stared at the dirt in front of my face trying to remember where I was. The nights events came rushing back to me in a blur.

"Oh yeah," I said "The running and the falling." I sighed heavily at my situation. Usually, I would be panicking from just remembering but oddly, I was quite calm. Glancing around I quickly took in my surroundings. It was still night out, whether it was the same night or the next one I couldn't tell, and the moon was lighting up the area around me. The little clearing I was in was situated right next to a small lake that had a rocky outcropping beside it.

My brain was running on overdrive and I contemplated all the things that happened that night. One question in particular kept on repeating itself in my head though. How did I survive that fall? I must have landed on something soft. No, there were rocks everywhere. Maybe they gave me a parachute. No that just doesn't make sense. Maybe they put me into some kind of protective suit? Quickly, I glanced down at my hands to see strange three-fingered gauntlets. They were so natural feeling I almost didn't notice them. I went to take them off but they wouldn't budge. Struggling for a few minutes, I laughed nervously.

"They're kinda stuck." I murmured. My breathing began to quicken as I realized they were stuck on me.

"Its okay" I consoled myself "this suit will come of eventually." But I knew something was wrong. The suit didn't seem like a suit. I could feel everything that came in contact with its hard surface. It felt like _skin_.

"No that's impossible." I started to sweat and shake my head. "It doesn't happen, it cant happen." I pulled myself to my feet and crept over to the water.

"Its not possible, its crazy, I'm being stupid, it wont be like….." I stared at my reflection in the water, shocked by my new features. Raising my bulky plated hands to touch my armored face I whispered

"Oh God. What happened to me!" I stumbled away from the pond and climbed onto the boulders in a desperate attempt to get away from my reflection. Suddenly, my pain, rage, confusion, and anger welled up inside me and I couldn't help it, I roared. To me it just came out as an anguished scream. But to the rest of the world, it was much different.

"AAAGGRRRRROONNNN!"

* * *

"Don't worry I know exactly where we are." The shinx looked up at her trainer skeptically.

"Alright fine I admit it we're lost." Kase threw down the map in frustration and blew some hair out of her face.

"I don't get it, this was supposed to be a shortcut to Oldale." She picked up her shinx and brushed its head. "ya think that bloody hiker scammed us?" She stepped though some tall weeds and onto the softer sorter grass. Lying down, she returned shinx and placed her hands behind her head.

"I knew this journey was going to be hard but all this walking sucks." she mumbled to herself. "Why couldn't they have made normal roads?" She laid her head to side and was about to take a quick nap but something caught her eye. Reaching her hand out, she plucked the glinting copper item off the ground. She held it up to her eyes and inspected the object.

"A bullet casing? Who would be firing guns around here?" She sat up and carefully examined her surroundings. What she saw was a small open area and to her left was a ten-foot crater.

"Dang." She scratched the back of her head. "How did I not notice that? I must be blonder than I thought." Standing up, she brushed herself of and strolled over to the crater. She examined the inside and outside of it and sighed again. No meteor? How did this happen then? Glancing up, she saw something else peculiar. She picked her way over to the outside edge of the impact zone and examined a trail of broken twigs and branches leading into the forest.

"Time to see exactly what were dealing with here."

_One hour later_

Kase followed the path to the end and arrived at a small clearing with a pond in it.

"This better not have been a waste of time." She muttered. Walking to the center Kase suddenly halted.

"What was that?" She stool still and listened. There it was again! A log guttural growling coming from atop the rocky ledge. She silently crept over to the rocks and hoisted herself over the edge. Standing up and gasped. Not eight feet in front of her with it's back turned was an Aggron! Kase started to tremble. Aggron are supposed to be very territorial and would probably attack if it saw her. She figured it must be at least level forty-two since they don't evolve until they get that level and because her only pokemon was level five, she was defenseless. She stepped back and her foot slipped on the edge of the ledge

"Eep!" She let out a little terrified squeak and the Aggron stiffened. It slowly turned its head to stare at her. Its eyes went wide and it jumped up and let out a series of barks and growls. Kase figured she knew enough about pokemon to know that it meant gtfo.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered fearfully "I'll leave if you just don't attack me." The Aggron took another step forward, letting out a few more growls. It was obvious to Kase that she could not reason with it so she had no choice.

"Go Lena!" Lena jumped out of the ball with a determined look on her face. The shinx looked up at her opponent, turned white, and peed. Then she scrambled over and hid behind Kase's legs. The Aggron looked at the shinx and then looked at the yellow puddle on the ground and burst out laughing. Kase gritted he teeth. That bastard was laughing at her. Nobody laughs at her. She threw her bag on the ground and unzipped it violently. Taking out a pokeball, she turned towards the Aggron which was rolling on the floor laughing. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the ball tighter and her anger finally boiled over.

"Shut the fuck up you son of a bitch!" Kase hurled the ball at the cackling pokemon. It slammed into his head with a bang and opened up, sucking it in. She turned briskly on her heels and started to stalk away. After all, it was only a pokeball which wouldn't catch a pokemon of that level.

"Beeeep. " Kase wheeled around again and stared at the ball that had just made the sound signifying that the pokemon had been caught. She stared at the ball for a few moments before she started giggling.

"I caught it." She picked up the ball and held it up to her face. "Who's laughing now asshole!" Snickering, she danced in ha circle like she had just pulled the greatest prank ever.

"HaHaHa! Wait till Roxan gets a load of this! She is gonna shit her pants."

* * *

Over on the other side of the clearing, a gun barrel sticks out of the foliage.

"I have a clear shot on the girl sir. Should I take it?"

"Negative, a murder so soon after the kidnapping will paint an arrow for the police so that they have an idea of where we are."

"So what should we do then?"

"Just wait." The man smiled "We must do this quietly. We have to steal the target from her."

"And what if she becomes a problem sir?"

"Well, then we must remove her from the equation."


	3. Lead the Intro

Well sorry I could not get this in earlier and im not going to make a sugar coated excuse. I've been addicted to Killzone 3. If you don't know what that is than you probably do not play many shooter games but anyway. CMON GUYS AND GALS IM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS! I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN READING. IT SAYS ON MY PAGE! GET WITH THE PROGRAM PEOPLE I WORK HARD ON THESE THINGS!

* * *

"_There is nothing more difficult to take in hand, more perilous to conduct or more uncertain in its success than to take the lead in the introduction of a new order of things."_

_Niccolo Machiavelli _

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him?" Two men, same ones as last time, shrunk away from the figures anger.

"Well sir," the skinny man pulled on his collar. "He fell out of the helicopter on transport to the base." A fist slammed down on the desk and the men jumped.

"This is unacceptable!" The figure sighed and reached into his desk. He pulled out a pill and swallowed it dry. "Dr. Gram would you care to explain why you did not chase after it?"

Dr. Gram, the skinnier of the two men, straightened up. "Well sir, when we found the specimen he was captured by a young female trainer."

"Well, why didn't you get him back?"

"We are working on it. I decided we should be subtle about it because we couldn't risk the police getting more evidence so soon after the kidnapping." Once again, the man behind the desk leaned forward.

"That aggron is worth thousands of dollars of research and technology. The cost to cover up the murders would not even compare to the cost of losing this creature. He is the most important step in the project. Not to mention if there is a possibility that the serum wears off he could expose our plans. Do you understand why it is vital that he is returned to our care?"

Dr. Reshtov, the larger of the two men, cleared his throat after a pause.

"What would you have us do sir?"

The man looked both of his followers and then leaned back in his chair.

"Get him back. Whatever the cost."

* * *

I rematerialized from inside the pokeball in a flash of red light. Freedom! was what I wanted to yell, but as soon as my atoms were completely regenerated, I was hit with a wave of dizziness. I stumbled around in an attempt to gain my balance but instead fell flat on my face.

"What's the matter?" I pulled my face out of the mud to see the shinx that Kase had from before staring at me with big blue eyes. My head dropped back into the mud and I muttered to myself.

"Great now I'm hearing things." A few seconds past before I heard the voice.

"You're not hearing things, I was talking to you." Almost instantaneously, I was on my feet.

"Stop talking! You're a pokemon and pokemon can't vocalize!" A puzzled look came across the face of the shinx.

"Vocalize? You mean like sing? Cause I can do that if you want me too." My voice caught in my throat as I processed the strangeness of my situation. The sound of someone nearby gave me an excuse to turn away from the odd conversation and look over at Kase who had been watching the entire time.

"Hello Aggron." She crossed her arms and smirked. It finally dawned on me what had happened.

"You captured me." I whispered, "You captured me!" I repeated again, this time shouting. I growled and stomped on the ground leaving small craters.

"Hey don't be such a baby, I caught you fair and square." She said, frowning "Since you are now officially my pokemon I am adding you to my team. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of us. My name is Kasey but Kase is fine" She turned to the shinx "And this here is Lena." Turning back to me, she smiled "Now you know the team." I lifted my finger to respond but all I got out was an "Uh…?" before she resumed her speech. "Now we have business to handle before you can be inducted. First off, I have to think up a name for you."

"My name is Matt." I growled.

"No silly." I looked down to find Lena sitting at my feet, looking at me with her big blue eyes "Kase gives us new names cause she loves us." I blinked, not knowing how to respond to this suffocating amount of adorableness, when Kase snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" She turned to me. "Your name is now Jason! I remember that name from a movie I saw once!"

"Okay that will work for now." I said out loud, "There are worse names you could have picked."

"So now we have to see how strong you are." She said excitedly. Kase pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at me.

"**Registered pokemon identity Aggron. Age, strength, status calculating. Average combat level…. 17**" I watched as Kase's eager look turned into one of disbelief.

"Wha… but how? Aggron evolve at level 42! There is no way you can be below that!" Angrily she shoved the device back into her pocket. "Damn thing is broken." She snapped her attention back to me. "Come on Jason lets see what you can do."

We marched through the woods for a while with Lena trotting beside Kase and me trailing farther behind. This was just too much for me. I get kidnapped, possibly raped, turned into a pokemon, chased by military, and then just happened to run into Kase as she was starting her journey. It all sounded very crazy but the possibility that it was all a strange coincidence wasn't very likely.

"Hey you!" I heard a young sounding voice shout from behind me. Kase turned around and looked at the youngster that just jumped out of the bushes. (Who knows why he was in there)

"Yea?" Kase replied

"I challenge you toooooo" The boy took this time to 'build suspense' and thrusted his finger in the air. "A pokemon battle!" Kase looked at him nonchalantly then glanced over at me.

"Ya think you can handle this Jason?" I shrugged.

"How hard can it be?"

The kid stood on the other side of the road and threw out his only pokemon. "Go Champion!" A flash of light lit up the ground as a new pokemon reassembled.

"A wurmple?" I snorted. Obviously, this kid wasn't very smart. I imagine my new form was pretty imposing and not only does the kid challenge someone to a battle with only one wurmple but he challenges an Aggron! I sighed and shook my head. "This won't take long.

"Champion string shot!" my head snapped up when I suddenly got a face full of sticky web.

"Agh!" My hand reached up to my face when suddenly more string was shot at my feet. I tumbled over and hit the ground hard. I saw the wurmple standing in front of me and I stretched my hand out to smash the fucker but was once again blasted with string. I scrambled away and wiped the stuff out of my eyes.

"Good job Champ now finish him with tackle!" Finish him? I wasn't even injured! Regardless, the wurmple charged and smacked his head on my leg with and audible ping. In stopped and swayed in the spot in which I took the opportunity to draw my leg back and kick the worm into a tree. It hit the tree and fell to the ground.

"Champ!" The kid ran over to his partner and picked it from the ground. He through our winnings at us and charged down the road crying. "Meaniiiiiiiiieeeee!"

"Sorry!" Kase called after him, then she turned to me and glared. I scratched the back of my head and grinned sheepishly. "C'mon Jason were not trying kill the other pokemon, and why didn't you follow any of my commands? Did you even hear me?"

She was shouting orders? I guess I was too distracted to hear them.

Kase out her hands on her hips and looked me up and down. "I guess you are young. I should have realized. I mean look how small your horn is." For some reason I found her comment insulting.

"Hey, my horn isn't small!" Kase guessed what I said and scoffed.

"Sure it is. It's miniscule."

"No it isn't!"

"Yea it is."

"I sure hope you two are still talking about your horn." Lena piped up. I looked down to her.

"What else would we be talking about?" She blushed red and looked at the ground.

"Ahhh nothing"

"Well let's get going guys. Those badges aren't going to win themselves and we have a leader to crush." Kase said sternly and started marching down the road. Lena and I nodded and followed after Kasey. After a while of walking, I decided to start a conversation.

"So Lena, shinx aren't native to Hoenn. How did you end up here?" Lena, who seemed happy to start a conversation, ran to keep up with me.

"Well when I was captured in the wild I was put on the world trade center for someone to pick me up. After a few weeks, Kase bought me off the capture specialist and that's pretty much it! Now Kase and I are going to beat the elite four and become champions."

"You know that eighty percent of trainers don't get to the elite four." I responded skeptically.

"Not me and Kasey. Were going to win and besides, I don't care for percentages. Anyway, what about you? What's your story? " For a moment I considered telling her about my whole ordeal about how I was human but I decided not to after I realized she probably wouldn't believe me and would write me off as crazy.

"Oh you know, just a classic sheltered childhood and loving parents. Nothing special."

"Oh" for a moment, disappointment flashed on her face but was soon replaced with her usual cheerful aura. "If you say so." She knew that I was hiding something and she knew I knew but she decided not to say anything about it. Our walk continued for the rest of the tome in silence until we came to a beat up shop on the edge of the road named Antiques and Souvenirs. The buildings paint was peeling but the store seemed like it was still open.

"Come on guys." Kase said, "Lets check it out." We trudged up to the door and pushed it open. It made an awful screeching noise as it swung outwards. The place was dusty and old but was fairly well lit with the sunlight streaking through the windows and illuminating the dust particles that lingered in the air. We fanned out and approached the shelves looking at what they had for sale. Many of the items on the shelves were useless junk such as model boats, dream catchers, little wooden statues, and common fossils. I picked my way through the isles lazily waiting for Kase to finish whatever she was doing in here. Looking up, I saw her talking to a wrinkly old lady in the front of the store. Was everything in this store old? I barked over to Kasey to show my impatience. She lifter her finger in a 'one sec' find of way. Sighing heavily, I walked out the door to escape the musty smell that everything in that store seemed to have. Lena was already outside and she turned to face me when I approached.

"She still in there?" As she spoke these words, Kase walked out of the store holding something in her hands.

"Check it out guys! It's a puzzle box in case I get bored along the trip." I examined the intricate box in her hands. It had a series of movable plates that could be assembled into a picture.

Kase shoved her new item into the bag and straightened up. "I think we have wasted enough time here." She said "Next stop, Rustboro City!" Suddenly a dark shadow passed over me and a chill flew through the air. Involuntarily, I shivered. The color in the area was drained along with any cheerful feeling that I had previously had.

"_Hello Mathew Harke."_


	4. Mystery of existance

Yea I know right. I actually got a chapter out. Sorry for my laziness, I just never got any COMMENTS or I would've worked on it more. Anyway, down to business. I am in need of… drum roll please…..OCs! yep woo so exiting. *sarcasm* All I need is a little background, how they look, and their personality. You can give me things like what pokemon they have but I may not use it. Feel free to be as descriptive as you want and what you in vision them doing. And remember THE FEWER COMMENTS I GET THE SLOWER CHAPTERS COME.

* * *

"_There is a point where in the mystery of existence contradictions meet; where movement is not all movement and stillness is not all stillness; where the idea and the form, the within and the without, are united; where infinite becomes finite, yet not"_

_-__Rabindranath Tagore __-_

* * *

Kase shoved her new item into the bag and straightened up. "I think we have wasted enough time here." She said "Next stop, Rustboro City!" Suddenly a dark shadow passed over me and a chill flew through the air. Involuntarily, I shivered. The color in the area was drained along with any cheerful feeling that I previously had.

"_Hello Mathew Harke."_

"Who...who said that?" I said out loud. "Lena did you hear…" I looked down at Lena who was staring at me with her mouth partially open as if to say something. I glanced around nervously and realized how silent it was. A leaf was frozen in mid air, unmoving, as were the birds high up in the sky that had once shined with so much happiness but now only reflected fear and evil.

"_Mathew."_

"Who are you! Show yourself!" I shouted into the trees.

"_Well you are quite an interesting story aren't you?" _The voice echoed into my head from an untraceable source once again. It had a strange demonic tone that made it seem like many people talking instead of only one.

"_I must say, you are far more intriguing than anyone I've seen for quite a long time."_

"He..hey! An…answer my question!"

"_Who I am is of no importance nor am I inclined to tell you. The question is, who are you? Are you Mathew Harke? The sixteen year old boy from Rustboro city whose parents are almost always gone and whose Spanish is below average? Or are you something else? A victim of a cruel experiment maybe? A vicious aggron who wandered too far from their cave? A loyal pokemon being trained for the Hoenn tournament? Oh yes, I believe it will be far more than entertaining seeing where this goes."_

"How do you know all this about me!" I shouted frantically.

"_It is because I have read you, looked into your past, your memories. With minimal effort I may invade your mind and read your darkest secrets and desires buried in the recesses of you mind. However, grave news for you is hidden deep inside, lying where you pushed it, as to remove it from thought. You are doomed Mathew Harke. Your life is worthless. You have not accomplished any task that will make you even missed in your community. And now you have been kidnapped and transformed into this steel monstrosity that creates terror in people just from you existing. There is no way back. You will be in this form for the rest of your natural life. Even your best friend, who has known you your whole life, cowered in fear when she first lay eyes on this transformation. She can no longer understand you, as is the case with all humans, as you will see. How can you possibly hope to escape this inevitable fate without human help?_ I took in a sharp breath. It couldn't be. There is always a way out. I just need to focus and I can find a way to return to my previous state. But what if it was right? What if I was really stuck like this forever? How could I possibly live knowing what I once was? The voice taunted me to no end and I clutched my head, trying to block it out.

"You're lying!" I screamed, "I will fix this!"

"_Ah, defiance will never lead to victory. You have simply been misguided. This is not a bad thing. In fact, there are several advantages that you may be able to exploit as you are now. All you need is a guide, a little push in the right direction now and then. Let me help you. I have thousands of years of experience with anything you could ask about. My knowledge is unsurpassed. With my assistance, you can be a hundred times the person you once were. Nothing will be an obstacle when you can tear an enemy apart with a flick of your wrist. Who knows, Maybe you will find a cure for your metallic situation. All you need to do, is say yes._ I hesitated. How could this thing expect me to trust him when I still had no idea what he was? I quickly summed up my options. On one hand, I could say yes and potentially give my soul to the devil. But on the other, I could say no and miss out on an opportunity that could lead to liberation from my new body. This being seemed to have quite a large amount of power. What if it was some sort of deity? If I say yes, he could lead me into some sort of trap that would end in my own demise for his own amusement. When I was in school, I had heard many stories of Legendaries using humans for entertainment. This could be a case just like that. I struggled with my decision for a while until I finally, came to a conclusion. Calmly I looked up unto the sky and spoke.

"Ok, I accept your help"

_Excellent_

"Wait! What can I call you?"

**_Valde_**

As suddenly as the moment had come, it was gone again. Time resumed and colours refilled the forest and skies.

"Are you alright?" I shifted my eyes down to the shinx who was still in the same spot, still looking at me but this time the words got through.

"Ya just phasing out, that's all." She looked at me, disappointed.

"Well you know if you ever need to talk to someone, im right here."

"Kay thanks but im fine" I said with a wave of my hand. I didn't really intend to tell her anything about myself because it's not her problem. It would be best to fix this as quickly and with as little trouble as possible. Telling her would only result in more explanation and hassle to find out she doesn't know how to fix it anyway. Lena looked at me skeptically again and started away.

"Well, if you say so." Kase started to walk down the path once again and I followed close behind. I kept glancing around into the trees and sky half expecting to see something frozen in time. Was that all that Valde had wanted? A confirmation he could help and then he disappears again? Who was he really? I vaguely wondered what I had gotten myself into by accepting without any details.

"Hey look!" I turned my attention towards Kase who had just called out to me and Lena. Running over, I saw what she was pointing at. Off to the side of the road was an Eevee! I quickly turned to Kase, forgetting she couldn't understand me.

"Eevee are really rare! You have to catch that!" After a moment of thinking, she muttered something and turned away. I stared after her incredulously.

"Where are you going?" I tuned back to Lena "What did she say?"

"I think she said something about being too cliché. What does that mean?" But I was already racing to Kasey. I came up beside her as she was picking though tall grass.

"Really Kase? Too cliché? Who ever heard of an eevee being cliché?" but to my frustration, she was barely listening. Eventually, she turned with a annoyed look on her face.

"Oh calm down Jason, it was just an eevee, they aren't that great pokemon unless you train them forever and spend a fortune on TMs for them. In case I hadn't told you before, we're broke."

"But it's rare!" I whined, "We could've traded it for something." She turned back around and continued the tedious task of picking through the tall grass.

"Now's not the time for food Jason."

"Food? Who said anything about… oh right, you can't understand me, bummer." Suddenly Kase tripped and fell flat on her face with a little yelp. A small yellowish head poked its head from the ground where she was standing.

"Hey watch where you're going lady! You could've stepped on me!" The pokemon shouted indignantly. Almost without thinking, I reached down and plucked it from the little hole that it had dug. The sandshrew struggled against my grip which only made me hold it tighter.

"Put me down! I don't like being manhandled!" He spun around to see what grabbed him and, not unlike Lena, turned a sheet of white and sputtered nervously.

"Wow, an aggron! I'm so sorry that I disturbed you and your human. I was just lost, honest! I'll leave right away just please don't eat me!" Huh what a weenie. Of course, I would have done the same thing if I saw an aggron, were I still human.

"I not going to eat you. You can calm down." I responded kindly. He stared at me distrustfully for a little before speaking again.

"Well if that's the case…" he pulled his arm back and scratched me on the weaker black armor that covered most my body. Surprised, I dropped him and he got into a battle stance. Kase, seeing what was going on, scrambled to her feet and stood behind me.

"Alright Jason, lets do this right this time. Metal claw!" instinctively I knew exactly what to do. I charged toward the waiting pokemon with my arm raised. It glowed silver and I swung it towards him but he leaped nimbly out of the way while kicking sand into my face. I shook my head, trying to rid the sand from my eyes but the sandshrew wouldn't give me the luxury. His small claw turned purple and he punched me in the side.

"Gah that burns!" I reached for my side and Kase saw that I was getting my ass handed to me again.

"Mud-slap quickly! Then use metal claw again!" I reached down and swiped a load of mud in the sandshrews direction. He went to dodge but was denied by a powerful metal claw. He went flying and hit the ground hard. Hah! I hit him! He started straining to get up and Kase ordered a tackle. I don't know if you have ever tried to tackle something a sixth your size but it is not easy. I ended up just crashing on top of him and effectively making my first successful pancake. Standing up, I looked over to Kase for approval but she was rummaging through her book bag.

"Aha!" she pulled out a pokeball and kissed it. "Come on baby." She hurled the ball and it bonked the pounded sandshrew on the head, absorbing it in a red light. Kase and I stared intently at the orb as it blinked and shook on the ground. With a final beep, the sandshrew was caught. I let out the breath I had been holding as Kase gave out a little cry of triumph. She ran towards the ball and released the sandshrew.

"Come on out Shaw!" the newly dubbed Shaw appeared out of the light, rubbing his eyes.

"What did she call me? Shaw? Is that my new name?" I nodded and Lena told him our names. Even though we just got a new member and I won yet another battle, I didn't feel particularly exited. I did, though, feel a different urge coming unto me. I barked in Kase's direction as she was checking her pokedex for Shaws level and moves and she turned to me with a questioning look. I pointed towards the woods.

"Yea sure, go do your business Jason. Just don't go too far." Trudging off the road, I headed for the bushes a little ways into the trees. Standing behind some trees, I relieved myself. (No, I am not going to describe how, weirdos) I perked my head up when I heard a sound deeper in the woods. The first time it was soft, but it happened again louder and closer. Needless to say, my interest was peaked. I walked through the woods, forgetting about what Kase said about wandering off, until I came across a person standing by some trees. He had cropped blond hair and shiny blue eyes. To put it shortly, he was one of those guys that you hated cause he got all the chicks. He turned towards me excitedly.

"Cool an aggron. These guys are rare even for Hoenn." I had an idea that this guy was going to try to catch me. Well aren't you going to be disappointed, I thought. I quickly took up a defensive stance. He appeared surprised for a moment but his smirk reappeared fast.

"Well, lets see how strong you are." He moved his jacket out of the way so that I could see his belt. Clipped on were _six_ pokeballs. Aw nuts, I may hove gotten out of my league on this one. Reaching down, he plucked one off and gave it a toss.

"Go Felsom!" My stance faltered momentarily.

"Felwho?" What the heck is that? In a flash of light, a pokemon appeared in front of me. It had a white head, a blue body, and a shell in the center of its chest. It stared up to me proudly despite my intimidating size.

"Use water gun." The pokemon took a deep breath and fired a torrent of cool water in my direction. Instead of it splashing off harmlessly as I expected it to, I pushed me back and sent me reeling from shock. It actually hurt! Like, a lot!

"Okay then." I rolled my neck as if to crack it but it didn't work, (How the hell do people do that?) "You wanna dance?" I snarled, "Then let's dance."


	5. To keep battling and clawing and fightin

Its over nine THOUSAAAAAAANNNND! That's right! This story has hit the 10,000 mile marker and it only took me more than a month to update! Oh wait, that's a long time? My bad nonexistent readers. There has been a lot of stuff going on. Osama bin Laden is dead, playstation network is back on, schools ending, Stanley cup playoffs are on, tons of shit. So don't hate too much. Also, I found this pic you might think is funny so check it out. Peace out.

.com/funny_pictures/252898/IS+THAT+A+MOTHERFUCKING+AGGRON/#

* * *

"_The not gaining ground part is tough but until we're mathematically eliminated we're going to keep battling and clawing and fighting." _

_Darcy Tucker _

* * *

I launched myself at the pokemon with my arm drawn back, ready to pummel its face in. It drew the shell from its chest and a blue glowing force field appeared around it in the shape of a sword. My fist came down powerfully in a crash but the pokemon leaped out of the way. It dashed up my arm and stood on my shoulders. I desperately struggled to release my arm from the ground where it had imbedded itself in the hard packed dirt. The pokemons eyes made contact with mine a spit second before I herd its trainer yell.

"Razor shell!" The mini light saber or whatever it was smashed into my face with surprising force and I was blasted back, crashing to the ground a few feet away.

"Stop!" A yell came from outside my view, halting the movement of the little white-headed shit.

"Get away from him!" I struggled to push myself to my feet but my arms shook and I dropped back down. Kase appeared in front of me, kneeling.

"Jason are you okay?" I grunted a yes and she sprayed me with a potion. Instantly I could feel the effects of it giving me energy. Crawling to my feet, I watched as Kase charged over towards the mystery guy.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't just bust up my pokemon like that!" The guy drew out a pokeball and returned his pokemon.

"I'm really sorry, I thought he was wild."

"Yeah well you thought wrong." The guy extended his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I feel like we got off at the wrong hand here. My name is Marcus Vandbar. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kasey eyed his hand distrustfully for a moment before grasping it firmly and giving it a shake.

"Kasey, just Kasey, or Kase. Whichever you want." Marcus smiled slightly before responding.

"Well in that case would you mind if I escort you to the next town Kase?" Kase's distrustful expression changed to one of embarrassment.

"Well I guess you could hitch along Marcus. Just don't try anything." His annoying smile morphed into a full-fledged grin.

"Please, call me Mark."  
Are you sick of this guy yet? The way he kicked my ass made my blood boil, but now he is standing over there flirting with Kase and my blood evaporated. It's been replaced with white-hot anger with a little jealously mixed in. I stormed my way over to them and stood behind Mark. Kase glanced up to me with a "not now" expression. I decided against shattering Mark into a little Mark pieces and instead just shuffled away angrily.

We started heading off toward the Rustboro city limits which was only a few miles away now. Marcus walked beside Kase and I followed begrudgingly while glaring at him.

"So," he said, "what were you walking around in the middle of the woods for?" she glanced up at him for a moment.

"Well I was looking for Jason. I just caught him this morning and he isn't well trained yet." She leaned in closer and whispered behind her hand. "He's only level 17 and pretty weak." I growled at her and she cast a sheepish smile over her shoulder.

Marcus smiled at my reaction, "Well I don't know about weak. He seems pretty tough to me." Kase scoffed before changing the subject.

"Anyway, what about you? You were roughing it in those woods too." Another annoying smile.

"I just came from Unova. I'm going on a tour of all the regions that are hosting a pokemon league. I will stay at a region for a few days or weeks, depending on how much I like it there. As for why I was in the woods, I am training my team so that they are strong enough to join a league themselves."

"Wow so you going to go to every region? That's so cool!" Okay so my memory might not be its greatest, but I have never seen Kase get so starry eyed of some guy before. Trust me, I would have remembered. My temper kept rising and rising the longer I stayed around this asshole. Lena and Shaw were walking on the other side of the road, wisely avoiding standing near me.

"Well you know, I could always use someone to hang around with. Maybe if you're in the area when I visit someplace we could get a bite to eat."

"Oh that sounds great. It would be like a date!"

That it. I stomped over to Marcus, picked him up by the back of his jacket, and lifted him off the ground. Kase's eyes widened in surprise and she started yelling.

"Jason what are you doing! Put him down!" I carried the struggling form of Marcus away from Kase and glared at him. He looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him and that infuriating damn grin returned.

"Fine then big guy, we'll do it your way." He leaned to so side so he could see Kase who was still shrieking at me. "Hey Kase I think he wants to battle!" her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh really? I have no problem with that. Actually, that sounds like a great idea! Let's battle!"

* * *

"Alright." Mark said, "This should do." We stood in the center of a field that was situated just outside Rustboro city limits. At one end, Kase, I, and the other two stood ready to battle, while at the other Marcus stood with his arms crossed and a small whisper of a smile across his face. "I'll choose first because I have more pokemon." Kase turned to me one final time before starting.

"Are you sure about this Jason?" I gave her a thumbs up.

"Positive. We'll kick his ass." And with that, it started.

"Go Eclipse!" Mark hurled his ball high and it released its contents in a shower of red particles. A strange ghostlike pokemon emerged quickly and hovered forward. Confusion etched its way into Kasey's face and she flipped open her pokedex.

**Yamask: Origin, Unova. These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life. **

"Ok so I'll choose Lena" Lena stepped foreword and growled at the Yamask. Instead of looking at Lena, the Yamask turned its attention on me. Time seemed to slow as its strange eyes bored deep into me with a great intensity. I took a step back. The way it stared at me made me feel like it knew something. It seemed as if it was reading me like a book and I felt a wave of déjà vu.

"Lena spark!"

"Eclipse use night shade!" Both pokemon flew into action. Lena crackled with energy as she launched herself at Eclipse. His eyes glowed with power as a shadow was propelled toward Lena. It made contact, stopping her in her tracks. Another attack was headed her way but she rolled quickly, then threw herself at Eclipse before he could react. He cried out and hit the ground hard, his body twitching slightly with paralysis.

"Astonish!" Lena moved to stop Eclipse from carrying out the command but shockwaves launched from the Yamasks body and it screeched with such a high intensity that I had to cover my ears. Lena flinched and backed off.

"Lena charge, hurry!" Yellow orbs materialized from thin air and were quickly absorbed into her body. Eclipse appeared to be struggling to move with extreme trouble. His efforts were futile because the next instant and super charged spark slammed into him. He crashed to the ground once again but did not stir.

"Did I win?" Lena asked between gasps.

"Great job Lena! You did fantastic!" Lena skipped over to Kase who gave her a hug. "Take a good rest." Lena strutted by me with a smug look.

"Alright," Mark said, "let's go Thunder." His next pokemon appeared on the field in a flurry of sparks. On the field was a black and white striped ponyta with a horn mounted on its head. It stomped its hoofs and electricity jumped from her body while Kasey addressed her pokedex. **Blitzle: Origin, Unova When thunderclouds cover the sky, it will appear. It can catch lightning with its mane and store the electricity.**

"Are all your pokemon from Unova?" Kase asked with a sigh.

"Yep" Mark said simply. The foreign pokemon drew the attention of trainers passing by and they approached, fascinated. In the presence of an audience, my hands began to sweat. Embarrassing myself in front of Marcus would be bad enough, but a whole crowd would be awful. I made a pact with myself not to make myself look bad in the upcoming match.

"Shaw your next." Shaw slowly shuffled his way onto the field and prepared for a fight.

Mark smirked, "Figures you would go with the type advantage." Kasey shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Shaw use scratch!"

"Thunder dodge his attacks and use quick attack till he faints." Shaw leaped for Thunder but in an instant she was gone. Shaw stopped in confusion,

"What the hell?" He was smashed to the side and rolled across the ground for a couple feet.

"Jesus its fast," murmured Kase. "Shaw defense curl!" Shaw rolled into a tight ball just as a powerful hoof kicked him, sending him flying. He bounced off a tree and hit the ground hard, still in a ball. He unfolded and crawled to his feet. Bam! Shaw spun in a circle before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh no!" cried Kase. She picked up Shaw and stroked his head. "I'm sorry Shaw." She set him on the sidelines and turned to me "You're turn, finish him off."

"Gotcha." I jog onto the field and prepare for battle. The few trainers that had stopped by for the match had grown into a sizable crowd and they cheered in excitement. It seemed as if it was a match between two regions and they were voting for the home team. Thunder stomped her feet in anticipation. "Let's make this good for the crowd okay?"

"Fine, but keep in mind, I'm in it to win it." I responded.

"Aren't we all?"

"Shock wave, move!" Marcus shouted

"Headbutt and don't let it get away!" Kase also commanded.

Thunder dug her hooves into the dirt and brilliant sparkling bolts of electricity shot from her body blasting into me as I charged her. The assault, while painful, did little to slow my momentum and my head lowered for the attack. The blitzle was already expecting this predictable movement, so was easily able to leap over my speeding girth, leaving me vulnerable. Mark saw this opportunity and seized it.

"Quick attack." Thunder slammed herself into my back but it had little effect against my steel plating. Thunder seemed dazed from the impact and Mark realized his mistake.

"Get away and use shock wave!" It was to late. I brought my head low and swiftly back up, smashing it into Thunders side.

"Gah!" She cried out in pain and stumbled away while shooting weak shock waves at me desperately. I grabbed her leg and swung her behind me. She landed violently and did not get up. Mark ran to her and knelt down, examining the bleeding wounds that my horns had created. Thunder lifted her head weakly and turned it to me.

"Hey you're pretty good, I won't go so easy next time." She evaporated in a red mist that disappeared in seconds.

"Play times over." said Mark, "Finish this Felsom!" Oh great, not him again. Falsom was summoned forth in mid air and landed gracefully on his feet. He saw me and gave a smug grin. I felt like smashing him but I restrained myself. This guy was almost as annoying as his trainer. Kasey apparently thought different.

"Aww he's so cute!" She must be nuts, its obvious he's a devil spawn. The pokemon puffed his chest out in pride as Kase pulled out her pokedex.** Oshawott: Origin, Unova. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade.**

"Water type eh? Your go Lena." Lena nodded her ready. "Spark, lets go!" Faster than I could track Lena bolted forward, but Felsom matched her speed as Mark ordered a razor shell. With a graceful roll the oshawott slashed his shell into her side. There was a whoosh as the breath was knocked out of her and she plowed into the dirt. She struggled to stand but was stopped by a tackle. They rolled along the ground and almost crashed into a row of spectators who backed up in alarm. Lena was thrown from the struggle and landed on her feet, battered and bruised. She stood unsteadily for a few more seconds before falling.

"This isn't good." Kase said anxiously as Lena limped over to us.

"Some punk eh?" Lena weakly smiled.

"Hey don't worry he just got lucky that's all." I replied with a grin.

"Thanks Jason." I trudged out into the field and faced my nemesis. He grinned evilly at me and crossed his arms.

"Haven't I already kicked your ass once? I thought you would've learned your lesson." I growled in anger. The tension between us was so strong you could feel it. I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same with equal intensity. The wind blew around kicking up leaves in a flurry as we faced each other down. In the next instance, it began.


End file.
